The Goat and the Crab
by FINAL BOSS BOKUT
Summary: Ten songs, two people, one couple. Ten different Gamzee/Karkat drabbles.


**hi there.**

**i'm new.**

**my friend back on dA made one of these using kk/rezi, and she was like, "OH YOU SHOULD DO ONE TOO."  
>so i did. and it sucks.<strong>

**this also highlights how horrible of a writer i am, so be forewarned.  
>there's also a lot of human!Karkat and human!Gamzee.<br>I think Karkitty would have ginger-ish hair and freckles.**

**There's also one that I cheated on- first person to guess it gets a free drabble.**

**I do not own Homestuck, nor any of the songs used herein. **

* * *

><p><em>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<em>  
><em>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle._  
><em>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<em>  
><em>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Satellite Heart - Anya Marina<strong>  
><em>Kill him,<em> Karkat's mind whispered, cold and calm. Karkat, himself, was a mess, covered in Sollux's mustard-colored blood, clean only in the pinkish tear tracks that ran down his cheeks.

_Kill him before he kills you. He's already gotten Equius, Nepeta, Sollux. And Terezi,_ his subconscious crooned, oh-so tempting. Karkat shook his head and scrubbed at his eyes to try to stop the tears. _Your friends; he killed them all. He deserves it, he deserves worse._

But Gamzee was still his friend, wasn't he? Friends didn't hurt friends. Moirails protected eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>2.) Already Over - Red<strong>  
>Karkat preses himself flush againt a wall, hesitantly peeking around the corner. He was fleeing, hiding, from the monster that had taken over his friend.<p>

But part of him wondered why he even tried. There was nothing left to live for; his friends were dead, and he couldn't run forever. It was only a matter of time before he was killed, too- hopefully quickly. It pained him when he thought of Gamzee; sweet, kind Gamzee, now a bloodthirsty killer, all because he didn't have his damned pies. this wasn't the Gamzee that Karkat knew, not the one that he-

"COME OUT, COME OUT, BEST FRIEND!"

Karkat's breath caught.

"we saved the motherfucking best for last."

* * *

><p><strong>3.) A Dustland Fairytale - The Killers <strong>  
>"Fuck," came the curse again, hissed through pursed lips. It couldn't be <em>him<em>, could it? Not after last night; not after that text.

Red-rimmed, sleep-filled eyes stared intently at the cellphone gripped in his hand. He flipped it open, blinking as the sudden, harsh illumination cut through the dark of the tiny apartment, then read the new message.

_i AlWayS kNeW yOu'D cOmE ArOunD, bEstFrIeNd. :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>4.) The Dog Days Are Over - Florence and the Machine<strong>_  
><em>Pain. Fear. Panic. Sadness. Relief. Pain. Fear. Relief. Pain. Relief. Pain, pain, pain.

Karkat jolts awake from the dream and sits up quickly, eyes wide. The cool air against his arms makes him shiver, but he ignores it and pulls his legs up to his chest, running a shaky hand through his flaxen-colored hair. Fingers lightly skirted down his face to brush against his neck, and the young man let out a heavy, relieved sigh upon feeling smooth, unblemished skin. No severed flesh, no gaping wound, no blood.

It was just a dream. Sburb was just a dream. Another sigh.

Someone mumbled, and a tattooed arm slid around his waist, pulling him easily back down to the mattress. Karkat didn't struggle, though, just fell back and curled into the person next to him, look up with a slight scoff. Gamzee's face was, for once, free of his usual ridiculous make-up, his skin pale against dark hair.

After an almost hesitant moment, Karkat did the same to Gamzee as he had done to himself, letting his fingers ghost against his boyfriend's bare stomach. No gory hole, no blood, no injury; not even a scar.

Karkat let out a breath he wasn't even aware he had been holding. The nightmares were finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>5.) Be My Escape - Reliant K<strong>  
>There was a reason that Gamzee hadn't killed Karkat yet.<p>

There were several reasons, actually, but the most pressing was that he was scared. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he didn't want to do it. He was helpless as someone took over his body and forced him to watch as he killed his friends with his own hands. He had kept himself from killing Karkat for this long, and wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

But, if anyone could stop it, it would be his bestfriend, right?

* * *

><p><strong>6.) Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne<strong>  
>The sickening "schlick" of his sickle slicing flesh was what snapped Karkat out of his perpetual haze, and he looked up quickly, catching Gamzee's gaze as the highblood staggered backwards, away from him and his weapon. The look in his friend's eyes was no longer wild and unpredictable, but confused and scared, much like a child.<p>

The taller of the two fell, hand pressed to his stomach where Karkat had impaled him, rich purple blood pooling between his fingers and staining his clothe to join the multitude of colors already doing do. Karkat fell, too, though not because of injury.

He crawled to his friend's side, on hands and knees, pinkish tears blurring his vision. He didn't wipe them away, however, as Gamzee groped for his friend's hand, offering a tiny, weak smile. No words were spoken, but a very clear message was passed between the two.

_I'm sorry, it's okay._

* * *

><p><strong>7.) I'm Just a Kid - Simple Plan<strong>  
>Karkat glared sullenly at his computer screen, curled up in his beloved "rolly-chair", wincing as his lusus made a racket of something on one of the hive's lower levels.<p>

The reason of his irritation was not that of his lusus, but more of his supposed "friends". His chat client said that they were all offline, save for some kid called ectoBiologist, and he sure as hell did want to talk to that idiot. not tonight, at least.

The troll ran a hand through his hair and was just about to turn off the computer when the bell-pitched "ping" from the speakers alerted him to a message. Karkat sat back up and peered at the screen, the hints of a smile lifting at the edges of his lips when he saw their username.

terminallyCapricious. Maybe not everyone hated him as much as he thought they did.

* * *

><p><strong>8.) Teenage Dream - Katy Perry<strong>  
>"Awh, man, you only watch Juno when something's <em>really<em> wrong."

Karkat tensed and huddled further into his blanket cocoon, eyes fixed stubbornly on the screen. The springs on the old couch squeaked in protest when the other person flopped down on it, followed by the rustling of a plastic bag. "I brought dinner. It's not just fries and Faygo, this time."

Karkat's scowl deepened and he glanced from the corner of his eye to glare at his roomate, who was already sprawled comfortably on his half of the sofa. "Go away, Gamzee," he grumbled out, then squeeked when he felt himself being pulled sideways.

"Not unil you tell me what's wrong," came the light-hearted reply,and Karkat could feel the vibration of his friend's voice. Wriggling a little in his cocoon to get comfy, he decided he could hold off on blabbing about his problems for just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>9.) Secrets - One Republic<strong>  
>There were so many things that he wanted to say, wanted to give up.<p>

But he bit his tongue, because he knew that the other wouldn't care. Gamzee was always preoccupied with something or someone else, mainly Tavros, and though he tried not to let it show how jealous he was, Aradia or Kanaya or even sometimes Terezi would give him this knowing look, like they could see right through him. It bugged him to no end that maybe they actually knew what they were giving him that look about, but he wouldn't say anything.

But if he could say something, the first secret he would give up would be, "I am flushed for Gamzee Makara."

* * *

><p><strong>10.) Take Me On The Floor - The Veronicas<strong>  
>There was a crash in the background as he was pushed into the wall, and faintly, Karkat thought, <em>Well, there goes another picture.<em> But it was only a little thing, overshadowed by other thoughts, such as the hands creeping up his shirt or the lips moving against his.


End file.
